BIG BROTHER YUGIOH!
by Jadeisthar
Summary: sigue las nominaciones y los problemas a flor de piel tambienhay descubrimientos inseperados y otros esperados...
1. El inicio

Conductor tristan: bueno como están todos (publico gritando bien)

conductor: bueno les cuento la triste noticia por que no me aceptaron en el big brother.

publico: nooooooooooo! (le avientan tomates)

conductor: bueno arrancamos con el big brother donde 11 personas anormales interactuarán entre si soportando hambrunas, escasees de cigarros, de mujeres tendrán que vivir como hermanos trabajando durmiendo juntos y en que cada semana habrá un nominado, habrá invitados especiales y el domingo será la expulsión y el que se quede hasta el final ganara nada mas y nada menos que 2 millones de dólares libres de impuestos!.

público: queremos acción queremos acción.

conductor: ahorita no puedo se que soy muy guapo (se cree guapo que chiste tan malo) pero a si donde estábamos les pondremos un video que grabaron los participantes donde esta todos sus datos personales (empieza a correr cinta)

YUGI MOTOU EL CHICO DE LA DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (SALE Yami HABLANDO EN EL VIDEO yugi y yami peleando para ver quien sale en el video).

Yami: enano deforme déjame salir a mi!

Yugi: no yo me inscribí no tú!

Yami: si quieres ganar deja al mas guapo, a mas maduro y almas alto!

Yugi: tu no sabes de estas cosas puedes hacer el ridículo ante esas cámaras!

Yami: cuando era faraón me metí al big faraón y gane tu no sabes de eso mocoso!

Yugi: esta bien pero solo te que por tu culpa bajara el raiting por que las chicas me prefieren a mi!

Después de esta discusión de inmadureces yami como yugi prevenía hizo el big ridículo: hola soy Atem (nombre verdadero de yami) tengo

5000 años mi juego favorito es ganarle en los duelos a los idiotas por ejemplo a los idiotas como kaiba y joey mi máximo objetivo es ganar para salir de la horrible casa de mi abuelo y todos me tendrán que respetar y arrodillarse ante mi jajaja y por fin controlare el cuerpo del cursi y pequeño yugi dejando atrás las cursilerías como el corazón de las cartas y la amistad jajajajujuajaja (risa diabólica).

Conductor tristan : muy simpático de verdad este esta peor que el bipolar de marik! vamos a ver el otro video del siguiente concursante:

Tea:

hola soy tea me metí al big para ligarme a yugi y para probarles a todos que no soy un chica cursi y soy capaz de usar mis encantos para ganar y quiero decirles que quiero mucho a mis amigos (no que no era cursi) y los ayudare a ganar y no me importa perder si los veo felices bueno la verdad no y yo ganare! Y me quedarme con mi pequeño cabeza recortada (le puse así a yugi por que parece que con unas horribles tijeras le recortaron el cabello).

Conductor tristan : eso será imposible ella es 100 cursi ahora el siguiente concursante:

MARIK:

me metí para probar que soy el mejor y tengo un cetro del milenio que no dudare en usar cuando me nominen y todos serán mis esclavos mentales jajaja y le ganare a la basura del dizque faraón chafa jajaja!.

Conductor tristan: este si esta loco a ver la siguiente concursante:

Ishizu: (voz misteriosa como acostumbra) hola a todos los televidentes solo les vengo a decir que tengo un collar del milenio muy poderoso que ahorita esta viendo lo que piensan y lo que va pasar así que estoy segura que mi collar dice que voy a ganar pero si no! (gritando) les juro que Ra! Isisi! Osiris y Anubis los van a matar! Por que mis dioses están de mi lado si no mas fácil le digo a mi hermano que los mate con su cetro jajajajajajajujaja.

Conductor tristan: no se notan que son hermanos ehhhh igual de maniacos (con cara de miedo) aaaah! Todos aquí están locos (pensando: mucho mejor así sube el raitinkg) bueno ahora el siguiente concursante esperemos que este cuerdo si no se convertirá todo esto en un manicomio:

Joey:

Hola como están yo soy el guapo musculoso y sex simbol (jaja el del la autoestima alta) y se que ganare y subiré el raitinkg (como se escriba no se) con mi carisma y belleza física a y como los anteriores brothers les dejo aquí mi amenaza yo no tengo un juguetito raro como el de ellos que se llama algo de milenio pero lo que si tengo son puños y los utilizare para sacar del mapa al que me nomine!

Conductor tristan : bueno este pobre tonto no esta loco como los demás hasta me dio risa su amenaza jaja! Bueno ahora vamos con el otro brother:

Pegasus:

Hola queridos míos (voz de amanerado mas que nunca) vengo a decirles que yo voy a ganar aparte de que tengo el ojo del milenio y se todo lo que va ocurrir pero voy a ganar por que seré como una madre no! Diré como un hermano para todos mis brothers y se que ganare lo se!

Conductor tristan: aaaaa que asco vieron pegasus tenia labial rojo aaaa ese es patético pobres de todos lo hombres! Bueno siguiente:

Serenity:

Hola amiguitos soy Serenity amiga de todos (supera a tea) no me importa ganar ni perder lo importante es la amistad y lo que nos une hacer mejores y si nominan a mis amigos prefiero auto expulsarme y si gano le daré todo mi dinero a mi hermanito joey yo me metí para hacer muchos amigos!

conductor tristan: (llorando) mi amada serenity siempre tan buena a es un ángel que triste que no me aceptaron en el big brother para estar con ella a bueno vamos con el siguiente participante:

Bakura (bueno):hola como están soy bakura y solo quiero decir que soy muy amigable y comelón así que si no se cuidan me comere todo lo que hay en el refrigerador (bakura malo) y si me nominan los matare o los mandare al reino de las sombras (bakura bueno) lo siento mi otra personalidad se apodero de mi pero solo les quiero decir que no soy agresivo!.

conductor: este esta bien raro esta como el marik y el yugi aaaa

todos están locos pobre de mi amada serenity se va volver loca!ajajaaja por que no entre al big brother! ahora vamos con otro:

Duck: hola bueno soy duck y entre aquí por 2 sencillas razones para conquistar a serenity y ganar dinero fácil ya que jugando dados y vendiendo chicles en las calles nunca me haré rico! así que ganare y me quedare con mi Serenity así traicionando al tonto y feo de tristan jajajajajajaja.

conductor tristan: me las pagaras maldito! haré que te expulsen infeliz! bueno ahora vamos con el otro brother:

Mai: hola corazones soy mai y pienso usar mis atributos para ganar y mostrarle a hombres y mujeres que soy lo mejor y haré todo hasta seducir al big brother pata ganar (mandando un beso) nos vemos guapos.

conductor T: (se le cae la baba) aaah lo siento ahora vamos con el ultimo participante que supongo que es el maricon y engreído de kaiba:

Kaiba: hola insignificantes basuras (que mamón) solo les advierto un par de cosas que voy a ganar por que con mi fortuna comprare votos jajajaja y al tonto de wheeler que ni se meta conmigo y yugi cuídate!que te ganare infeliz mocoso con cabeza de cactus! jajajajajaj (risa de maniaco).

Conductor: aaa pobre $#&&/ me encargare de que pierdas bueno ya que vimos las características de cada uno de los bothers ahorita ellos se acaban de meter a la casa donde en unos momentos me enlazaran:

varias horas después:

conductor T: ya big enchúfame ya!

Noa big: espérame fallas técnicas ya!

casa big brother (sala) todos platicando:

esta este yugi sentado en el sofá abrazando a tea y a ishizu (chiquito pero picoso no!) este marik estaba siendo perseguido por serenity!

marik: a aléjenme a esa monstruo ahhhhhhhh!

joey: deja a mi hermana inútil pelos oxigenados!

duck: morirás te matare con mis súper dados por estar molestando a la bella serenity!

serenity: marik necesitas cariño y amigos déjame ayudarte necesitas un abrazo!.

conductor T : deja a serenity! marik-a haré que te expulsen por acoso sexual!

marik: ella me persigue aaaaaahhh!

ishizu: a mi hermano es todo un galán

pegasus: somos una linda familia feliz!

tea: si! (oh dios se me esta saliendo lo cursi) todos nos queremos muchos!.

mientras tanto kaiba amenazaba a joey y bakura sacaba una maleta gigante llena de comida y tragaba a lo bestia:

mai: cállense! dejen todos sus inmadureces el conductor trata de decirnos algo!

conductor t: ahhh malditos hijos &/&&$&&/ déjenme continuar! ahora lo siguiente es que todos ustedes bola de #"($(#$"&)/ se van a dividir en 2 cuartos no importando el sexo ni nada así que corran! y escojan donde van a dormir!

mientras todos corrían al final la separación de los 2 cuartos quedo así: en el primer cuarto

Yugi

kaiba

marik

ishizu

mai

pegasus

en un cuarto y los otros que son: en el segundo cuarto

tea

bakura

joey

serenity

Duck

kaiba: por lo menos no me toco con el tonto wheeler pero si me toco con el amanerado, con la loca que predice el futuro, con el maniaco de doble personalidad, con la prosti y con el enano de yugi motou...

ESTE BIG BROTHER LO HICE CON MIS AMIGOS DE CEMZOOCONTINUARA...


	2. DESCUBRIMIENTO VERGONZOSO EL VERDADERO

continua...

Conductor: déjenme aclararles que solo por este día se les servirá comida en sus cuartos a partir de mañana tendrán que cocinar , lavar los platos, lavar la ropa hacer la limpieza y lavar el baño y pasear al perro ...mmmmm... eso creo que no porque esta prohibido que salgan de la casa me entendieron idiotas!

Todos: si si claro nosotros seremos los mejores...

en el primer cuarto:

Ishizu: vaya nos toco con este par de tontos  
Mai: ni que lo digas Ishizu esto será muy difícil pero sabes que es lo bueno!  
Ishizu: que?  
May: que podremos hacer travesuras tu sabes bromas pesadas!  
Ishizu: si tienes razón veamos que ropas trajeron los chicos

abren el armario y encuentran cosas xxxxxxxxx muy malas...

Ishizu,may:

may: no puedo creerlo esto es imperdonable! fotos de barney que no era tu hermano el de esas locuras?  
Ishizu: mmmm debe ser kaiba... espera un momento podemos hacer de su vida un infierno!  
ambas se ven con una risa diabólica...  
May:  
Ishizu:

pero en eso llega pegasus:

pegasus: OH! (asustado viendo el armario) dios mío descubrieron mí colección secreta súper secreta de fotos de barney! OH dios me acabo de delatar!

en eso llegan marik, kaiba, yugi:

todos: OH!por dios de quien es esa semejante colección de barney posando desnudo!

ishizu y may (aterradas por la colección porno de fotos de barney en poses muy referentes): son de pegasus! lo juramos! créannos!

kaiba: si quien mas compra pornografía? y mas de barney (en eso marik y yugi empiezan a esconder revistas play boy etc debajo de sus camas!

pegasus: no son mías son de big brother lo juro!

big noa: yo vi que son tuyas lo vi!

en eso pegasus se va corriendo pero dejaba regada muchas fotos de barney que tenia escondidas en toda su ropa así dejando un caminito de pornografía chafa de barney

toda el mundo que estaba viendo el big brother asombrados!

Bakura: tragando a lo bestia (con su súper mochilota gigante)(hablando con la boca llena) yo sabia que pegasus era amaneradote pero pornografía de barney?

Tea y serenity: (hay si desde cuanto tan religiosas) persinandose y besando una cruz vamos al big confesionarios y a decir 50 aves marías esto es pecado dios!

Todos: que tontas y cursis!

Tea: aaaaa se me queman los ojos aaaa pecado todos.

Todos: eres una Looser L L L L #$/&((

Joey: (viéndola pornografía) uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh que interesante (escondiéndose fotos de barney)

Kaiba: wheeler sabia que eres un id"$#&/ looser pero no gay y amanerado!

Después del pequeño incidente de pegasus y de que tea y serenity obligaran a todos a confesarse, orar y lavarse los ojos con agua bendita todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos:

Cuarto 2: (llamado el cuarto delos Loosers que estaban: tea, bakura, duck, serenity, joey)

Tea: hay este cuarto esta libre de pecado lastima que no esta mi pequeño y santo yugi para hacerme compañía!

Bakura: (comiendo!) ummmmmm mientras tenga mis sopas maruchan, mis chocolates y mi pornografía de Lorena herrera soy feliz!

Serenity: buenas noches osito de peluche! (la cursi) vamos a orar otra vez!

Duck: claro mi corazoncito vamos a orar y acostarnos (cara picarona)

Joey: me voy a dormir!(se mete debajo de las sabanas con una lamparita y empieza a ver la pornografía de barney)

En el primer cuarto nombrado los maniáticos el ambiente estaba mejor que el de los loosers:

Pegasus: queridos míos traje champaña para celebrar la primera noche que vamos a dormir juntos ya que aquí se junto la crema y la nata no que en el otro pura gente de nivel baja.

Kaiba: yo también traje mi champaña de contrabando!

Marik e ishizu: si nosotros trajimos cerveza egipcia extra fuerte!

Todos: y tu pequeño yugi que trajiste?

Yugi: (apenado) mi abuelito no me dejo traer ni vino ni cerveza por que son dañinos para la salud pero traje juguitos jumex!

Todos: entonces vete al cuarto de los loosers!

En eso yugi se convierte en yami:

Yami: pero yo traje vodka, tequila y unas cervezas corona !

Todos: vamos a celebrar!

CONTINUARA...


	3. Una fiesta, una borrachera y una resaca

entonces comenzaron a celebrar...

**Kaiba: **bueno... que comience la fiestaaaaaaaaa!

**Pegasus: **esta bien seto... parece que todos tenemos sed... así que deja de darnos halagos o ánimos, y danos de beber

**Yami: **Maaaariiiiiiiiiiiik! dame de esa bebida egipciaaaaaa! hace millones de años que no las pruebo tot

**Marik: **allí va!

le aventó a yami una botella, y yami la atrapo... aun que le pego a kaiba cuando iba a caer

**Kaiba: **fíjate por donde caes! casi tiras esta bebida de alto calibre que por cierto salió muuuuuy cara :S

**Pegasus: **eso no es nada querido seto...

**Kaiba: **tu cállate pegasus... y no me llames querido no quiero tener que ver nada que ver contigo, y menos después de enterarme de que coleccionas a barney desnudo :S

**Yami:** es verdad... ya me había olvidado de que eres un amanerado yo voto pq te vayas con los loosers

**Marik: **no lo traten así... además de todo, el solo es una persona "rara" no es nada fuera de lo común :S así que no veo el problema de que...

**Kaiba:** voto pq pegasus se vaya con el al cuarto de los loosers! los dos juntooooooooooos!

**Todos: **si que se vayan...

**Marik y pegasus: **espereeeeeeeeeeen!

**Ishizu: **que quieres marik? no ves que retrasas la celebración?

**Marik: **no es eso... solo quiero decir que no nos saquen

**Kaiba: **danos un motivo para no hacerlo

**Marik: **pq pegasus fue el de la idea de celebrar... pq YO fui quien trajo esas cervezas egipcias extra-fuertes

**Ishizu: **no es vdd! yo las compre...

**Marik: **pero las compraste con mi dinero, y YO las traje en mi mochila tu no me ayudaste en nada... asi que si me voy, Yami no podrá beber mas de eso...

**Yami: **(atragantándose con la bebida) que! no pueden sacarlo dejenlooooooooo! hace mucho que no tomo esta bebida, y la quiero disfrutar...

**Marik: **...

**Todos: **esta biennnn! que marik se quede! (pobre Yami)

y de pegasus? que pasara con el?

Kaiba: ja ! yo propongo que tiremos a pegasus al cuarto de los looser allí podrá hablar de barney si es que las niñas de allí se lo permiten ja ja ja

Pegasus: hay... no por favor no lo hagan no me gustaría estar con esas niñas raras!  
Kaiba: no mas raras que tu a ver? cual es tu cantante favorito?

pegasus: hay pues es Michael Jackson! es mi ídolo!

publico televidente: ohhhhhhhh!

Kaiba: no quiero que te me acerques ni que te acerques a mi hermano ni al hermano de Ishizu tirenlo de aquí!

Todos: Looser! Looser!  
Ishizu: sorprendida! porque defendiste a marik?  
Kaiba: porque Marik es amigo de mi hermano...y no quiero que...  
en eso kaiba e ishizu se dan cuenta de que marik los ve con unos ojitos de bella durmiente!  
MariK:es cierto que me defendiste kaibita?  
Yami:jaja ja Kaibita ja ja ja ...válgame!  
Kaiba: ahhhh yo y mi gran bocota!  
Yami: hay kaibita kaibita que tal si miramos juntos el amanecer ! ja ja ja  
Kaiba: creo que debiste haber medido tus palabras! mira quien esta detrás de ti!  
Yami:  
Marik: hhhh yami que tierno porque no vamos mejor tu y yo a mirar el amanecer si si  
Yami: aléjate de mi bipolar! auxilio!  
yami y MariK:

kaiba: ja ja ja Quien ríe al ultimo ríe mejor Ja ja ja ...  
Ishizu: si y tu no serás el que ría de ultimo!  
Kaiba: que!

May e Ishizu tiran del cuarto a Kaiba y le gritan; looser looser!

Kaiba:ja! no necesito de esos tontos para ganar el concurso!  
pero se había olvidado de un detalle!

Pegasus: hola ahora somos dos podríamos llamarnos los barneys! si si ...

kaiba:ya te dije que te alejes de mi espécimen raro!

pegasus: hay! no kaibita! tu y yo estaremos mucho tiempo juntos!

kaiba: que hice para merecer esto?

Kaiba: y ya te dije que NO ME DIGAN KAIBITA!

mientras yami en el cuarto de los maniáticos:

todos habían hecho una fiesta... y estaban exhaustos y tirados en el suelo  
canta el gallo y todos...

may: ahhh (bostezo) que es eso que tengo en mi cabeza?

mariK: ups creo que son mis calzoncillos!  
May: Que!  
Marik: ya veo porque no los llevaba puesto en la mañana  
May:que rayos paso ayer?  
marik: ayer? que no es mañana o ahora oque todavía no es ayer.. hay me duele la cabeza!  
Yami: totalmente inconsciente! Por lo tanto yugi también..  
Ishizu: oigan donde esta kaiba y pegasus?  
Todos?

en eso se oye una voz histérica:

Kaiba: por favor! Haré lo que ustedes digan les lustrare las botas! Les lavares sus ropas ehhh eso no pero... ayúdenme por favor!

Ishizu: le ayudamos?  
May: tu que dices yami?  
yami:  
May: oye de que licor le diste marik?  
Marik: es egipcio tiene 1x10a la mil de grados de alcohol!  
May: ve la etiqueta: toxico para el consumo humano solo para uso de empresas  
Marik: (asustado)  
May: Eres un idiota! Si no fuera un espíritu hubieras desintegrado su estomago!  
Ishizu: en fin ayudemos a kaiba sino seremos los siguientes cuatro expulsados!  
May: y que hay de duck?  
Ishizu: creo que bebió un poco de licor..  
Duck: (inconsciente)

Marik: que esperan habrán la puerta rápido!

Abren la puerta y entra kaiba traumado completamente!

Kaiba: muy bien ahora que estoy con ustedes planearemos la venganza contra lo looser  
Todos: Si, en cuanto llevemos dos cadáveres al hospital!

Continuara...


	4. Planes de venganza

En eso yami empieza a recobrarla conciencia (hablando feísimo):

Yami: aloha mse tento trn raroor dndre esroy?

Todos: bueno lo que pasa es que el imbecil de marik &/& no leyó las etiquetas y decía toxico para consumo humano solo para uso de empresas. parece que duck se aburrió tanto con los loosers que se dio una escapadita y vio la dizque cerveza egipcia y todo por marik?'

Marik: no es cierto fue ishizu ella las compro

Ishizu: ahora si yo las compre no !

Todos: bueno hermanitos isthar acaban de ocasionar una muerte!

Marik: llorando es que por las noches me da una enfermedad que no me permite ver bien aaaaaa y seguramente las compre en la noche aaaaaaaaaaa soy daltónico!

kaia: looser idiota los daltónicos no ven bien los colores pero si las letras!

Todos: tu ni esa te la creíste marik pero esta es nuestra primera venganza contra los loosers así que te perdonamos .

Kaiba: uno menos de ese patético cuarto por que si no despierta lo expulsaran y falta poco jajajajjjujajja (superare al maldito de bill gates y haré mi kaibadisney! Jajajjaja y ser billonario!1)

Todos: lo pensaste en voz alta idiota ósea todos te escuchamos.

Kaiba: (APENADO)

En eso entra pegasus vestido totalmente de rosa:

Pegasus: hola queridos míos solo les vengo a avisar que en el cuarto de los loosers me aceptaron! Y decidimos cambiar de nombre! Emocionante, fantástico, sexy, y sensual es los ! barneys!

Todos: (se cayeron por la estupidez de pegasus) eres un looser! Amanerado /(#&(()/ le vamos a ganar a los loosers barney

En eso se fija y mira al suelo y ve a duck como muerto:

Pegasus: venganza malditos se quisieron cobrar venganza matando a uno de nosotros! En eso suena un silbato llama a los barneys.

Todos los barney: ahhhhhhhhh que es esto? (en eso ven el cuerpo de duck inconsciente)asesinos malditos quieren guerra tendrán guerra!  
Kaiba: yo como jefe de los que nombre quieren para el equipo muchachos!

Ishizu: los egipcios!

Marik: los cazadores raros y su jefe marik va! Les gusta!

Todos: no! Eres un $#W/(

Mai: los sex symbol !

Yami: yo quiero que le pongamos ositos cariñositos va!

Todo: #/($""Q& me gusta!

Kaiba: bien nombre perfecto para nosotros entonces será la guerra de los barneys vs ositos cariñositos jajaja y ya sabemos quien va ganar!

Todos los ositos cariñositos: oye tu por que decidiste ser el jefe si nadie te escogió!

Kaiba: por que ustedes son unos buenos para nada y para hacer una guerra y etc se necesita dinero y yo tengo mas que ustedes si R#&/& comprendieron hijos de $#&

Todos: si jefe!

Pegasus: entonces démosla mano como jefes de quipo y a jugar limpio!

Kaiba: a jugar limpio tu #&/ solo le decimos una cosa duck esta como muerto sino despierta lo expulsaran y ser uno menos de ustedes!

Pegasus y kaiba: la guerra acaba de empezar! Sobreviva el que pueda!

Conductor: uuhhhhhhhhh esto ya hicieron clanes se va poner interesante ahora vamos a ver si el tarado de duck despierta sino lo tendremos que expulsar! (mejor aun si se va no va poder conquistar a serenity!)

Yugi: despertando de su sueño eterno!  
Kaiba: ya era hora de que te repusieras del todo  
Yugi: ahhh en realidad todavía estoy un poco mareado! pero hablemos de la venganza contra los barneys! ja ja ja risa diabólica...  
Kaiba: May... may... donde estas?  
May: que quieres kaiba  
Kaiba: creo que eres perfecta para engatusar al tonto de wheeler  
May: y yo? porque?  
Ishizu: ahh vamos may sabes lo que joey siente por ti no te hagas la que no sabes!  
May:( haciéndose la loca)  
Marik: tengo hambre ya regreso!  
Kaiba: ok mientras te decides may iré a hacer una llamada telefónica  
Ishizu: y yo... bueno me quedare un rato viendo televisión y tu may?  
May: este... ahhh yo también voy a hacer una llamada telefónica!  
Ishizu: aja! Algo traman  
May: no... como crees .. no no es nada malo  
Yami: que estarán haciendo los barney?

**cuarto de los barney...**

Tea: ahhh que aburrido no hay nada que hacer que les parece si jugamos ouija  
serenity:ummm se oye divertido que es eso?  
Joey:es un juego donde saltamos en un lazo que se llama ouija verdad!  
tea: idiota! eso es salta cuerdas!  
Joey: ummm entonces que esperamos juguemos! sea lo que sea  
Tea:les prometo que no se arrepentirán!  
Serenity,joey: (brincando)  
tea: ok comenzaremos aquí esta la tabla...  
Conductor: bueno bueno ...están jugando pero algo fallo y un youkai aparece de la nada

Tea, Serenity y joey:(asustados)  
youkai: ja ja ja gracias por jugar con ouijapolio! mmm disculpen!

Tea, joey yserenity: (avergonzados)

Youkai: si si si si salos asj ffll´´ahhh si mama llego a la cuatro no te molestes porfa!

Youkai: ehhh ummm como iba diciendo jugaron con un juego peligroso ahora prepárense para las consecuencias! ja ja ja risa gutural y diabólica!

Tea, Joey y serenity: (aburridos)

Youkai: es que ya no asusto a las personas?  
Tea: creo que deberías conseguir otro trabajo!  
Joey: sabes quien asusta de verdad pues...

en ese momento entra pegasus.. con vos súper female ...

pegasus: hola mis corazoncitos donde estaban les prepare una sorpresa barney será el primer invitado a la casa de big brother no es emocionante!

tea,joey,serenity y hasta youkai:(asombrados y avergonzados)

Youkai: mmmm creo que mejor me voy tengo otras cosas que hacer  
saca su celular : alo oficina de sustos y embrujos . operador: si?  
Youkay: renuncio! deberían de contratar a ese tal barney!

Youkai: bueno chicos chao me voy al inframundo!  
Tea: aquí se dice reino de las sombras!  
Youkai: cool! algún día nos veremos!

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los maniacos:

Yami: bestias escúchenme! Tengo un trampa para los barney!

Nadie escuchaba a yami, marik e ishizu peleando como niños chiquitos, may ofreciéndosele a kaiba a cambio de unos cigarros todos en sus asuntos personales.

En eso yami empezó a tocar una flauta:

Yami: tu, tu tu tu tu tu bestias saben algo? la música aplaca a las bestias!

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar tan angelical melodía (Después del trance:

Marik: donde conseguiste esa flauta ¿es del milenio!

Yami: imbecil tu mas que nadie debes de saber que solo hay 7 artículos del milenio que nos has visto la caricatura! Y además imbecil estas se consiguen en las cajas de cereales las colecciono!

Kaiba: a ver enano deforme di nos cual esa dichosa trampa contra los barneys.

May: antes que digas acuérdense que pegasus puede ver nuestras mentes con el ojo.

Ishizu: se nota que tus melones no te sirven para pensar mira tonta pegasus primero no nos puede ver por que estamos en un cuarto encerrados y el debe ver directamente a la persona y segundo solo los loosers como kaiba y tu! Que no tienen artículos del milenio están expuestos!

Yami: claro por que el articulo repele el poder de otro articulo !

Marik: entonces may y el engreído de kaiba son los únicos que están expuestos !

Kaiba: miren loosers pobretones yo no soy tan infantil para andar trayendo juguetitos con dizque poderes ehhh!

May: si es cierto sus porquerías de dizque artículos del milenio seguramente son chafas !

Yami: bueno ahora no es el momento de discutir me acabo de enterar de algo barney va a venir a visitarnos!

Kaiba y marik: en serio? lo quiero ver quiero pedirle su autógrafo!

Se hace un silencio sepulcral ...cricri...cricri

Kaiba y marik: fue el! (Señalándose)

Todos: no nos importa sus ridiculeces dejen escuchar a yami!

Yami: bueno el tonto de duck aun no despierta un punto bueno para nosotros la otra viene barney por que no lo matamos ? Así herimos el orgullo de todos los barneys?

Mai: no me quiero convertir en una acecina, ya no me quiero manchar las manos de sangre este juego esta saliendo muy caro después de lo de duck tengo cargos de conciencia y me voy al confesionario todos lo días!

Kaiba: no se preocupen con mis contactos a todos los saco de la cárcel!

Ishizu: (el collar del milenio empieza a brillar) a estoy viendo cosas! Que vamos a salir mal en las encuestas y veo sangre morada!

Todos: (felices) de barney!

Ishizu: no se tal vez yo que se!

May: hace rato que me estuve seduciendo a tu hermanito kaiba (acuérdense que noa es el big brother)me digo que después de la visita de barney será las nominaciones todos tendremos que ir al confesionario y que la expulsión será el mismo día!. Ya ves ishizu no necesito traer un collarcito de tepito para tener información apuesto a que todo eso no lo sabias?  
ishizu: (enojada)

Pararon 2 horas y los brothers hacían sus actividades: kaiba ordeñaba (acepto que era muy estimulante) (may lavaba el piso como cenicienta pero esta sin sus ratones) tea oraba y oraba por todos los pecadores, serenity perseguía a marik y lo abrazaba, duck (inconsciente) , youkai decidió quedarse a conocer a barney y mientras tanto se ligaba a ishizu, yami jugaba con las gallinas duelo de monstruos ya que ellas nunca le iban a ganar joey y pegasus estaban viendo un álbum de barney de edición limitada y bakura estaba tragando una docena de papas y fumaba en eso tocan la puerta...

Continuara...


	5. La aparición de los 5 grandes

Ring,Ring  
En ese momento todos voltean creyendo que es Barney.  
Yami: Bien el momento de detener a los Loosers ha llegado.  
Tea: Oh! el cielo me corresponde.  
Mai: Que chica tan hueca.  
Pegasus: (Con su mejor traje rosa),Me pregunto si me veré bien Ante Barney, tengo que impresionarlo todo toditoo.(que comentario mas rosado)  
Yami: Bien ahora Kaiba.  
Kaiba,He he derrotaremos a los Loosers...Con el Poder de My Blue eyes White Dragon.  
Ishizu:Queridito deja de hacer poses pareces Sailor moon.  
Kaiba: .(Chuuuuuuuuuuu...pues eso que no han visto su pose en Kaiba de Revenge)  
Malik:-Voz de Yami-¿Desde cuando el cabeza de Huevo es tu queririto hermana?.  
Ishizu: esde que le quite su tarjeta de crédito de platino hermanito.  
Kaiba: No soy tu queririto egipcia loca.  
Ishizu: Hehee esta bien cabeza de huevo.  
Malik: Si cuñadito...Además Ishizu el queridito es mi frase si la vuelves a decir te envió al reino de las sombras.  
Kaiba: Cállense turcos endemoniados ya entro.  
Yami: Al ataque.  
May: Espera!  
Yami:¿pero que demonios?  
En ese momento entra un tipo de traje negro 16 años y un peinado tipo saiyan con un maletín y 2 guardaespaldas armados con Garlints (metralletas)  
Kaiba:¿tu quien eres?  
Shiin: Soy de la corporación Big Brother y mis jefes me han pedido que les de algunas indicaciones que a Tristan se les olvido Darles.  
Todos: Tristan...  
Shiin: Miren el video.  
En ese momento corre la cinta. y salen los 5 grandes...  
Kaiba:Ahhhrggg  
Yugi:Agrhhh  
Pegasus:Hayyy yes...  
Todos: Uhh rarito.  
5 grandes: Bien en estos momentos están presos en la isla Big solo podrán salir los ganadores los que pierdan serán vendido como esclavos a pequeñas compañías de ropas en Sudamérica que pagan un céntimo por mes Muajajajaaaaa.(risa maniática )  
Kaiba: Ja ustedes no pensarían esto solos verdad.¿quien es su líder?.  
5 Grandes: A que no lo sabesss.  
Kaiba: Hablen ya...

5 Grandes: las únicas pistas que les podemos dar ahora son que lo conocerán en la 2 expulsión y que no dudara en acabar con ustedes! (que buenas pistas ehh)

todos: gracias por la detallada información (con sarcasmo) nos sirvió de mucho!

**cuarto de los looser:**

después de la visita del nuevo ejecutivo y de la aparición de los 5 grandes se oye tocar la puerta otra vez

Joey: alguien que vaya a abrir esa puerta ! ya no soporto el ruido!

Tea: mueve tu holgazán trasero eres el que esta mas cerca!  
Joey: óyeme que no eras tu la que se estaba confesando y me dices eso...  
Tea: vas a abrir la puerta o que?  
Joey: ahhh cálmate! no lo dije en serio

joey se acerca a la puerta por cierto el que esta afuera ya tiene como 2 horas de estar esperando!

joey camina y de repente un trozo de chocolate en su camino cae al suelo y de pie estaba may...  
joey: quien fue el tarado que dejo chocolate en el piso!  
bakura: mmmm yo fui! mmmm estas barras de granola están deliciosas! mmmm  
Joey: mmm esperen que es ese túnel a lo lejos y ese final blanco dice... victoria's secrets !  
bakura: mmmm es que estas viendo la ropa interior de may mmm yo me largo a comer chocolates a otro lado!  
Joey: upsss  
May:   
Joey: ji ji ji hola may que... que tal..ehh como te va no vi nada lo juro!  
May: eres un pervertido! y le pega una patada que ni goku la hubiera podido hacer!

joey volando por los cielos! joey: veo el cielo! si al fin ya no voy a sufrir aya voy

Ángel: bienvenido! al cielo que deseabas?  
Joey: quiero quedarme aquí para siempre  
Angel: ok con que pagaras con tarjeta de crédito o en efectivo?  
Joey: con nada no tengo dinero aceptan una barra de granola?  
Ángel: abajo!

joey cae del cielo! y cae afuera de la casa de big brothers

Joey: donde estoy?  
una voz female se oye: ohhhh que lindo niñito debes estar cansado verdad? quieres que te cante!

Joey: barney mi ídolo!  
Barney: ohhh lo siento no participe en american idol!

May abre la puerta no puede creer lo que ve joey esta... a barney...

que estará haciendo joey y barney? bakura será bulímico? habrá una especie de hombre que no sea adicto a barney? ¿barney será cómplice de los 5 grandes?

continuara...

GRACIAS AMIGOS DE CEMZOO Y EN ESPECIAL A HIMPERION Y ETMYSI.


	6. La visita de barney y empiezan las nomin...

May: joey no lo puedo creer tu haciendo eso no!me lo imaginaba de ti?

Joey: may no es cierto lo que ves no es verdad

En eso todos van hacia la puerta: joey? Eras tu? Tu lo hacías? 

Barney: (risa de estúpido) sisisi juagagajua joey y yo cantábamos y nos abrazábamos sisisis

Pegasus: (celoso) aléjate wheeler ya que barney es mío solo mío!

May: que te parece ishizu?

Ishizu: que pegasus es todo un gay!

Pegasus: (risa diabólica) jajaja vente mi amado barney vamos al jacuzzi o mejor aun...

Kaiba y yugi y Marik: no te llevaras a barney a ningún lado ya que ( sacaron unas ametralladoras de tamaño descomunal)ya que te vamos a matar jajaja ahora mismo¡¡¡

Yami: disparen¡¡

Marik: (llorando) no puedo (acercándose a barney) es mi ídolo¡¡¡ no puedo matarlo (llorando como loco)

Barney: (enojado) ya les dije que no participe en american idol ¡¡¡¡¡

Kaiba: no me importa si este renacuajo morado gano el american idol¡¡ voy a matarlo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En eso yami y kaiba lo ametrallan y barney se cae al suelo... 

Todos: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo...

Pegasus: (abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de barney) barney te amo cásate conmigo pero no te mueras¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En eso una risa de estúpido se escucha por toda la casa

Bakura: (comiendo como siempre) serán mis tripas?

Barney: (hablándoles con ternura) niñitos idiotas me compre una traje antibalas $/#$/ y pegasus jamás me casaría con un amanerado como tu¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Pegasus: noooooooooooooooooooooo mi amor no digas eso me muero sin tiiiiiiiii! (que cursi)

En eso big noa empieza hablar:

Big Noa: estúpidos se creyeron muy listos ehh pues mi querido barney les gano ahora si inútiles les a llegado su hora van a empezar las nominaciones el primero en pasar al confesionario es... Yami.

Yami: (risa de loco) aaaaaaaa tontos los nominare a todos ustedes papanatas soy el mejor jajaja¡¡¡

Big Noa: inútil ven para acá deja de decir estupideces no ves que un minuto en la tele es carísimo¡¡¡¡

Yami: esta bien (entra al confesionario) hola #$#$$&$& noa ahora como va estar la primera nominación?

Big: bueno vas a tener 6 puntos esos puntos divídelos para 3 personas ahora dime quien va ser tu primer nominado

Yami: con tres puntos nomino a Duck ya que se acabo mi bebida egipcia (por cierto toxica para el consumo humano)y solo se la a pasado haciéndose el dormido para que no lo nominemos¡¡

Big Noa: te recuerdo que Duck esta en estado de coma¡¡¡¡ 

Yami: a bueno ahora mi siguiente nominado es pegasus ya que es un amaneradote y tapa el baño y pues me cae mal y al ultimo a kaiba ya que no sabe cocinar y casi incendia la cocina¡¡

Big noa: (hablando en voz baja) si mi hermanastro es una porquería en la oportunidad que tenga ...

Yami: que?

Big noa: nada sal y llama a...

¿Como estará esto de las nominaciones? ¿qué harán los 5 grandes con el primer expulsado? ¿a quienes nominaran los otros 10? ¿y duck?.

Continúara...


	7. la segunda parte de las nominaciones

En eso Big Noa llama a Marik al confesionario:

Big Noa: Muy bien...mmm...este podrías decirme a quienes vas a nominar  
marik: No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea barney!  
Big Noa: Ya te dijeron varias veces que BARNEY esta vivo! no le paso nada  
Marik: Esta bien yo nombro a pegasus es que me quiere quitar a barney ohh como lo detesto! Además es bien gay y cocina de la patada como Kaiba!  
Big Noa: Miren quien habla!  
Marik: que estas diciendo Big Noa? Acaso me estas llamando gay?  
Big Noa: mmm .. je je no solo hacia un monologo es que trabajo como payasito por el día!  
Marik: eres un payasito? ohhhh que lindo! que tierno ohhhh déjame abrazarte ayyy payasito payasito...(la voz mas gay nunca antes se ha oído)  
Big Noa: aléjate de mi! Amanerado del desierto! Guardias alguien que me ayude! por favor!  
Marik: yo te quiero! Me recuerdas a Barney  
Big Noa: como? (Creo que sé quien será el primer expulsado ) ya me harte de este gay además yo tampoco participe en american idol!

Big Noa: muy bien puedes irte marik vete ya a dormir a cagar a lo que sea que hagas  
Marik: voy donde barney !ESPERAME! Mi querido...haya voy por ti!

en eso marik sale corriendo y encuentra a pegasus en su camino

Pegasus: mmmm oye adonde vas   
Marik: a ver a Barney!  
pegasus: ya te dije que barney es mío!  
Marik: no te lo quedaras es mío!  
Pegasus: así? tonto veras lo que puedo hacer!  
Marik: no me asustas hasta Michael Jackson se viste mejor que tu!  
Pegasus: esta no te la perdono jamas! 

Ambos se ven con miradas diabólicas que hasta youkai se queda percinandose mejor!

Joey: HEY CHICOS ALFIN ACCION DUELO DE MARICAS! PEGASUS Y MARIK ESTAN PELEANDO!

TODOS: SÍ ACCION!

PERO...en vez de golpearse empiezan a jalarse el pelo y a arañarse!

Marik: hayyyy me duele! ya te dije que es mío solo mío ya veras te arrancare ese peinado ridículo que tienes!  
Pegasus: hayyy con cuidado arruinas mi permanente me costo 12 horas dejármelo así de aplanado ya que es afro!tonto ya veras!

TODOS: imbeciles amanerados!

Marik: mejor no nos jalemos el pelito! Porque a mi me lo descoloraron y esta muy sensible! Al maltrato! Que te parece si tenemos un duelo de cartas  
Pegasus: Perfecto! serán las cartas mas tiernas!

joey: querrán decir las mas gays!

Big Noa:mmmm... malditos tontos afeminados! no se permiten duelos de monstruos no aquí si quieren hacerlo hagan lo afuera! Por que ahorita estamos en nominaciones!

Marik: esta bien ya no discutamos pegasus! solo cuéntame adonde te hicieron tu permanente te lo dejaron muy kawaii! ayyy! es muy bonito!  
Pegasus: gracias! te lo contare...  
Mai: YA BASTA! QUE ALGUIEN CALLE A ESTOS DOS INSOPORTABLES! NO LOS SOPORTO VOY A MATAR A SU BARNEY PARA QUE SE CALLEN!

BAKURA: mmmm... se refieren a ese muñeco morado! Acaba de irse con Joey a el cuarto de los **looser!**

TODOS: que estarán haciendo!

marik y pegasus: Mataremos a joey...

Big Noa: Bueno ya basta imbeciles no van a pelear por el cochino de barney así que el siguiente al pasar a confesionario será...Tea hija de la &/&$& ven acá no ves que este es un big brother de bajo presupuesto¡¡¡ y no podemos perder tiempo¡¡¡

Tea: big ya voy solo déjame ir a rezar ¡¡¡

Big noa: ven acá o sino serás expulsada¡

Tea: si big que quieres?

Big Noa: ven niñita no conozco bien tu estrategia que ganas con hacerte la religiosita?

Tea: pues bien big solo te digo una cosa no me subestimas ya que ganare y yami se quedara conmigo ehhh grábatelo bien ahora te diré quienes son mis nominados big: 3 puntos para ishizu ya que me quiere quitar a yami 2 puntos para may que coquetea con yami y uno para serenity que quiere quitármelo también¡¡¡

Big noa: las mujeres enamoradas son una fieras¡¡¡

Tea: que dijiste big?

Big noa: ahora llama al estúpido de pegasus por favor.

Pegasus entra al confesionario pero no solo si no con el mismísimo barney¡¡

Big Noa: pegasus por que barney entro contigo?

Pegasus: por que lo quiero y además en estos minutos marik y joey y todos los demás lo van a engatusar y alejar de mi (voz de súper gay) y no puedo tener el riego de perderlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Barney: (abrazado hasta el asfixio por pegasus)aaa me ahorca me van a tener que indemnizar por todas las que me a hecho este loco¡¡¡¡¡

Pegasus: cállate barney ya que eres mío solo mío y no te dejare ir por nada¡¡

Big Noa: (aburrido) dejen sus joterias para otro lado y pegasus¡¡ ya haz tu nominaciones¡¡¡

Pegasus: bueno con 4 puntos nomino a marik ya que ama a barney me gusta como le dejaron el cabello en la estética y uno para bakura ya que come mucho y deja mijagas y otro a joey ya que barney lo prefiere a el¡¡

Barney: (enojado) no es cierto no lo prefiere pero ni te hagas ilusiones¡¡

Big Noa: bueno ya escuche tus nominaciones demasiado bobas a hora tráeme a la morena de fuego la que se quiere ligar a mi hermano¡

Pegasus sale del confesionario y busca a la morena de fuego:

Pegasus: alguien de ustedes sabe quien es la morena de fuego ?

May: amanerado soy yo¡

Pegasus: tu te quieres ligar a kaiba¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

May: Que estupidez es esa yo no quiero nada con el patético de kaiba tal vez su dinero y nada más¡¡¡

Ishizu: (apenada) soy yo no se molesten ya voy¡

Todos: kaiba e ishizu son...

Marik: kaiba te partiré tu #&&$& por meterte con mi hermana¡¡¡

Tea: Esa egipcia resulto ser peor que la may¡¡¡

Ishizu: por lo menos soy mas guapa que tu¡¡¡¡¿¿

Tea: perra del mal que dijiste ?

Todos: la religiosita saco sus garras uuuuuuuuuhh pelea de gatas si uhhhh¡¡¡

Big Noa: ishizu ven al confesionario y dejen de pelear, ishizu vi algo en las cámaras que me sorprendió mucho...

Continuara...


End file.
